La Balada de Jim Gordon
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Post-4x22. Justo cuando Jim creía que su vida no podía volverse más complicada, su subconsciente le demuestra lo contrario.
1. prólogo

" **La Balada de Jim Gordon."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal).

 **Rating:** Adult.

 **Resumen:** Post-4x22. Justo cuando Jim creía que su vida no podía volverse más complicada, su subconsciente le demuestra lo contrario.

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de la temporada 5.

 **Advertencia:** Lo siento. ¡Les juro que estoy escribiendo las continuaciones de Te Encontré y La Corona!

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Día 0**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim despertó con el sonido de su móvil vibrando en algún lado del piso.

Gruñendo, se levantó de la cama con ojos aún semicerrados. ¿De dónde carajos provenía tanta luz?

Encontró su móvil dentro de sus pantalones descartados. Lo abrió, pero la llamada ya había sido desconectada. Jim volvió a gruñir, ahora dejando el aparato sobre la cama. Se recostó de nuevo. Rara era la ocasión, en la que daba prioridad a su deseo por descanso. Rara la vez, en la que no sentía la presión por salir.

Movimiento vino desde sus espaldas. Le siguió un suspiro.

Jim giró su cuerpo en instinto al origen.

Un curva de carne blanca se le arrimó al sentirlo, la espalda desnuda arrastrándose hacia su calor corporal.

Jim sonrió, rodeando la cintura de Bruce con su brazo. "¿Por cuanto más fingirás estar dormido?" Había un moretón en el omoplato cerca de su nariz. Jim la delineó sus labios, saboreando el cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el suyo.

"¿Podríamos pretender por un momento?"

"¿Mm?" Con párpados cerrados, Jim siguió el sendero de la espina dorsal del joven con la punta de su nariz. El mero hecho de que la piel aun guardara el aroma a pólvoraーa sudor, sangre, y combateーle hirvió a fuego lento su sistema. "¿Pretender qué?"

"¿Que el sol aún no ha salido?"

Así que, de _ahí_ provenía la fuente de tanta luz. Usualmente su departamento era un santuario de cortinas cerradas. En verdad debía de ser tarde, entonces. "Suena bien."

Bruce fue letal con su cuerpo; una gacela aprovechándose de la guardia baja de Jm para tumbarlo boca arriba sobre el colchón, en tan sólo un parpadeo. Sonriendo adormilado, sus rizos despeinados cayeron sobre su frente al momento de trepar al otro hombre. Jim atravesó su mano por la longitud de su esternón, queriendo nunca hartarse de la sensación. Se llevó de por medio vellos ligeros, constelaciones de lunares, una marca de dientes, un pezónーBruce estremeció por entero con la estimulación, cogiendo los dedos navegantes entre los suyos. Su boca los recibió de manera torpe, aunque concisa.

Al sentir dos de sus dedos ser succionados, fue el turno de Jim de estremecerse.

"Demonios."

Bruce onduló su caderas sobre el abdomen de su presa. Su erección apenas comenzaba.

Jim parpadeó. El calor fue reemplazado por hielo, la dulzura del placer carnal transformándose en agonía, _dolor, dolor, dolor_ ー

"Aguanta." Una bofetada a su rostro hizo énfasis en la orden. Fue más el shock del contacto, de ver a _quien_ había pertenecido la palma golpeándolo, que la sensación en sí, lo que llevó a Jim a fijar sus ojos en Bárbara Kean. "No, Jim Gordon, ni siquiera lo pienses. ¡Mirame!"

Al abrir su bocaーsecaーJim tuvo una horrible revelación.

No podía hablar.

"Barb." Su boca trató de articular. Sólo una exhalación de aire muerto escapó. Jim estaba temblando. Su boca, su pecho. Sus manos. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? "Babs." El sobrenombre que tenía años sin utilizar, fue tan sólo un chillido de su garganta.

Bárbara lo comprendió, aun así. "Ssh. Lo sé, cariño. Necesitas aguantar, ¿de acuerdo? La caballería no debe tardar, te lo prometo."

Bizarra era la escena, el comportamiento dulce que Bárbara sólo había demostrado al ser una sombra de su verdadero ser, en la antaña época de su noviazgo. Jim analizó el rostro de porcelana, los pómulos que cortaban con sus ángulos finosーresultado por desnutrición, que por estética.

"Frío." Jim disfrutó la breve victoria de poder sacar las palabras. "F-f-frío."

"Es el shock. Tu cuerpo está... No importa. Estarás bien, cabeza de chorlito." Bárbara tenía sangre en sus brazos. Cuando la mujer pasó su antebrazo por su rostro para limpiarlo, más carmín fue embarrado. Jim gimió, por primera vez en su vida, horrorizado.

- _Es mía_. La conclusión sirvió para reiniciar la hilera de sus recuerdos. La emboscada. La reunión con Bárbara para intercambiar armas por provisiones yéndose a la mierda. - _Es mía. Toda._

Pánico le provocó moverse, investigar donde se encontraba apoyado. Sus piernas fueron dos bloques. Sus brazos, fideos. Su mano izquierda se sostenía algo suave y cálidoーla rodilla de Bárbara. Su cabeza estaba en el regazo de la mujer. La dignidad de Jim, aparentemente, había pegado huida.

Las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer no pertenecían. Bárbara no debería llorar. Bárbara era metal. Una caja fuerte para Jim Gordon. Sus manos no deberían estar rodeando el pescuezo de alguien que detestaba, para evitar que se desangrara lentamente.

"Debo admitirlo. De todas las veces que soñé con este momento, escogiste el peor momento para querer cumplirme el capricho."

Jim creyó sonreír. Lo intentó. Su rostro se estaba entumeciendo.

"ーpor radio. Saben que estamos aquí. No deben tardar. Jim… ¡Jim!" Otra bofetada. "Así no. Vamos, por favor, Jim. _Así_ no."

Por un instante, la visión de Jim perdió enfoque. Los mechones platinados tomaron forma oscura, y la presión a su yugular cesó. Se sintió ligero. Se sintió caliente. Vacío de sentimientos. Vacío de pensamiento.

Esta vez, no hubo fantasía para acogerlo. El espacio en blanco que lo tuvo presa, no se doblegó a sus deseos primitivos. Bruce Wayne no regresó, para reclamar su papel ficticio en las recónditas obras que Jim Gordon se armaba para sobrevivir la insolación de la guerra en la que se encontraban. Jim estuvo completamente solo.

"ーdemasiada sangre!"

"¡Levántalo!"

"Harvey, espera."

"¡Dije, levántalo! Aún respira, sólo ocupamosー"

El dolor punzante lo hizo gritar. El blanco se volvió rojo. Agonía.

"Lo siento." Escuchó a su oído. "Lo siento tanto, pero tenemos que moverte."

"Br-ruce." El sollozo fue una manifestación de incredulidad. _-Bruce_. Creyó repetir. _-Duele_.

"Lo sé." La voz fue tan vulnerable como la suya. Jim quiso decirle que no se molestara. "Bullock, está helado."

"Mételo al auto. Vamos, rápido. Súbete con él, ¡no lo sueltes!"

"No." Jim gimió. "N-No." _-Déjenme_. Que Bruce y Harvey se estuvieran aventurando en la zona de Bane sin protección, _a la plena luz del dia_ , le inyectó adrenalina. Sabía que su pellejo no lo valía. Si hoy le llegaba su hora, Jim no se llevaría a otros entre las patas. "N-n-oo."

"Tranquilo." Las sombras tomaron forma de nuevo. El sol estaba brillando. Como en su sueño. Bruce lo sostenía, acariciaba su rostro, su mano libre de su usual guante de cuero. "No pelees. Guarda tu energía."

Jim parpadeó con pesadez. La imagen no cambió. Bruce no lo dejó. - _Lo siento._

"Estarás bien." Fue el gruñido que recibió. Enojo y abnegación. Algo común en Wayne. "El suero de Strange te está ayudando a coagular tu herida. Nos dará el tiempo suficiente para llevarte con Alfred y Fox. Sólo ocupas enfocarte en mi, no pienses en nada más, Jim."

"¡Ya casi llegamos! Aguanta, Jim, esto no es nada, ¿cierto?"

Jim lamió sus labios. Ciertamente, no la sintió tan seca como antes. Gorgorió una oración; una prueba. Bruce le sonrió, y a pesar de la situación desastrosa que los rodeaba, Jim quiso que el momento se alargará. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Wayne sonreír de verdad. No desde que la ciudad se había convertido en una zona de guerra. Jim quiso tocarle, ser recíproco en el contacto cálido contra su rostroー

"¡JIM!"

 **[+]+[+]**

"No nos levantemos de la cama."

Jim embistió lentamente, disfrutando de la prolongada fricción, del angosto enganche entre sus cuerpos que los mantenía unidos. Bruce chilló en aprobación, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, su propio trasero queriendo seguir la trayectoria del tempo. Jim besó su nuca; apretó su abrazo. "Como quieras."

"Ah." Bruce manifestó bufidos de placer al sentir el ritmo acelerando. La cama respondió acorde al muchacho, casi indignada por la descaradez del acto.

"Cariño." Jim gimió. Era liberante no sentir suciedad al expresarlo. No había consecuencias. Desear a alguien como Bruce no se fue un sacrificio a su cordura. "Lo que quieras."

"Jim." La mano sudada del joven se prendió del antebrazo de su amante. Sus dedos dejarían una marca, Jim estuvo seguro. "Regresa."

"Lo que quieras." La promesa fue plasmada entre dientes, Jim perdiendo la batalla con su auto control. Sintió el orgasmo acercarse. "Oh, Bruce."

"Regresa." Vino el chillido. Jim no se permitió ver su rostro. No se permitió detenerse. "Va a doler."

-¿ _Huh_? Jim parpadeó.

Luego, su pecho fue electrocutado.


	2. i todo lo mio

" **La Balada de Jim Gordon."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** Gotham (2014).

 **Parejas:** Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal).

 **Rating:** Adult.

 **Resumen:** AU de T5. "¿Podríamos pretender por un momento?"

 **Continuidad:** Universo Alterno de la Temporada 5, porque esta historia fue iniciada antes del estreno. Tomaré algunos elementos prestados, pero también habrá cambios. En este fic el Haven no explotó, y en sus momentos más oscuros, Jim busca consuelo en una persona diferente. El subplot de Lee siendo secuestrada y luego usada de rehén no existe. Tampoco el embarazo de Bárbara. En este capítulo recreo mi propia versión de 5x04.

 **Advertencia:** Mucha frustración sexual.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Día 3**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _Todo lo mío_

 _Quiere todo lo tuyo._ "

- **Sufjan Stevens ("All of me wants all of you").**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Tres días después de haber sido resucitado, Jim aún no podía armarse de valor, ni energías, para salir del ala del Haven asignado a su persona.

Se sintió completamente exhausto.

"Es el suero. Hay reacciones secundarias. Te salva en el momento que tu corazón quiere darse por vencido, pero después se las cobra."

Harvey no variaba de la misma excusa, por más que Jim fuera resistente a creerle. El día de hoy, no fue la excepción. "¿Podrías dejar de hacer pucheros? Si tanto te urge salir de aquí, puedo conseguir una silla de ruedas y darte vueltas por el Fuerte."

"No, gracias." Jim dejó su ración limitada de gelatina intacta. No estaba teniendo mucho apetito. No era normal, pero el estómago de Jim no podía relajarse. "¿Cómo están todos?"

"Vivos." Harvey sacó sutilmente un twinkie de su saco. Jim lo atrapó. "Unos más sombríos que otros, ¿pero cuando Wayne fue una fuente de alegría?"

Jim mordió parte del twinkie. - _No reacciones. Calla la boca._

No funcionó. Harvey tenía demasiada expectativa en su rostro. "De hecho, me ha estado preguntando cuándo puede visitarte. Al parecer, Fox le ha estado negando el paso a petición del mismo paciente."

Jim se enfocó en masticar.

Harvey esperó.

Jim rodó sus ojos.

Harvey sacó otro twinkie. "Eres un hijo de puta."

"No sé qué hablas."

"Mejor aún, porque no quiero saber."

"No hay nada que saber."

"Al menos deberías dejar al muchacho verte por un segundo. Déjalo superar el susto de su vida, Jim."

"Pensé que el susto había sido todo mío."

Harvey sacudió migajas de su corbata. "Cuando tu corazón se detuvo, ¿quién crees que te mantuvo vivo hasta que llegamos a las manos sanadoras de Strange?"

Jim lo había sospechado. Sabía que había dejado de responder durante el viaje en auto de regreso al Área Verde. Sabía que su corazón se había detenido. Y recordaba bien sobre el regazo de _quién_ exactamente, había dejado de respirar. Sin embargo, lo que Jim no sabía, era cómo explicarle a Harvey su dilema.

"Pronto, otro gran susto reemplazará el mío. Bruce se distraerá eventualmente con otro acto heroico. No quiero más visitas; no estoy en muestra en ningún aparador."

Harvey sacudió su cabeza. "Como quieras. Que no te sorprenda que un día de estos se aparezca vestido de enfermera. Ese niño está hecho de terquedad y determinación."

Bullock poseía voz profética. Esa misma noche, mientras Jim caminaba alrededor de su cuartillo para ejercitar sus piernas entumecidas, la puerta de la alcoba rechinó al ser abierta sin permiso.

Al voltear, Jim no se encontró con el rostro de Fox.

Bruce sostenía una bandeja con la cena de Jim. Terco y determinado, justo Bullock lo había descrito.

"¿Deberías estar de pie?"

Jim, de repente, no se sintió del todo capaz. Fue un shock, ver a Bruceー _al verdadero Bruce_ ーfrente a él, recordándole del asilo imaginario que su cerebro había creado. Jim rebuznó por sus narices con incredulidad.

"¿Deberías _tú_ estar aquí?"

Bruce colocó la bandeja en el archivero viejo que Jim solía utilizar de mesa de estar. El chico lo examinó de pies a cabeza por un momento, antes de suspirar, y acercarse a Jim lentamente. Le alzó su antebrazo para ofrecer ayuda. Jim quiso rehusarse, pero sus rodillas empezaron a temblar. No quiso terminar besando el piso. Sin distinción alguna al del un inválido, fue guiado de regreso a la camilla médica.

Una vez sentado al pie de la cama, Jim suspiró.

"Oí… que te debo un agradecimiento. Si no hubiera sido por ti…"

Bruce no lució como si estuviera prestando atención, a pesar de colocarse a su costado. El muchacho se limitó a inclinar su cabeza, mirando el colchón.

Los minutos se prolongaron.

Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Escucha, Bruce. Ya estoy bien, así que…"

La mano de Bruce posándose en su pecho le apagó la voz. Su esternón se congeló al contacto. Los ojos oscuros de Bruce se levantaron, ajustándose en perfecta sintonía con la mirada de Gordon.

"En el auto… Repetías mi nombre, una y otra vez."

Gordon fue capturado por empatía. "Lo siento si te asusté."

Bruce lamió sus labios. "Fue como si no pudieras verme o escucharme. Yo estaba justo allí, pero actuabas como si estuviera en otro lugar."

- _Lo estabas_. Jim tragó saliva.

Luego, la boca de Bruce se onduló. "Me llamaste cariño."

Mierda.

 _Mierdmierdamierda._

"Sí, bueno. Perdí… mucha sangre."

Bruce le siguió el juego, asintiendo solemne. "Por supuesto."

"No puedes culparme por alucinar."

Sorpresa se coló por la expresión de Wayne. "¿Por qué alucinarías conmigo?"

- _Ésa es la pregunta del año_. Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Me mantuviste en el presente. Me ayudaste… a aferrarme. Por eso… Gracias."

Bruce reacomodó su mano, su sonrisa alargándose al sentir lo esponjoso del twinkie escondido en el bolsillo de su bata de dormir. Presionó el bocadillo. "No me digas que arriesgaste tu vida por esto."

Sonreír fue contagioso. "De acuerdo. No te lo diré."

"La próxima vez." Bruce reabrió el postre y arrancó un diminuto trozo del twinkie. Tras masticarlo deliberadamente, el muchacho comenzó a alejarse. "Pídeme acompañarte en tus exploraciones clandestinas."

Jim murmuró entre dientes. "¿Quién dice que habrá más?"

Bruce tuvo la descaradez de rodar sus ojos, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Día 10**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Una semana después, los sueños regresaron.

Jim no comprendía su propio maldito subconsciente.

Por siete días, Jim logró su misión de evadir cercanía con Bruce Wayne a toda costa.

Claro, su suerte no fue larga.

"¡Jim!" Bárbara se deslizó por la pista de baile del Sirens en su próxima visita, en cuanto lo divisó entre la multitud. "De nuevo de pie. Deberíamos celebrar."

"Pensé que era lo que ya hacían." Jim gruñó, observando a los invitados y la atmósfera de cuerpos ondulantes. "Vineー"

"Ya sé por qué viniste, y la respuesta es: no tengo idea quién está detrás de los tiroteos del barrio chino. ¿Champaña?"

Jim negó la copa con alcohol.

Bárbara rodó sus ojos. "Ni tampoco sé la localización de Thompkins. Sí, yo también he escuchado los rumores de su resucitación. No pongas esa cara. Es patético."

De repente, rojo del rostro por razones ajenas al tono sabiondo de Bárbara, Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Si escuchas algo importante sobre los tiroteosー"

"Que aburrido eres, Dios." Bárbara tomó de las dos copas de champaña que había robado de uno de los meseros. "Pensé que vendrías más animado. Considerando la ocasión."

Jim, que había estado a punto de darse la media vuelta, pausó. "¿De qué diablos hablas?"

La mujer sonrió. Apuntó hacia el centro del bar con una de sus uñas pintadas de rojo. Jim siguió el camino, primordialmente guiado por confusión.

Los rizos de Selina brincaban en una vista muy peculiar. Era raro que la chica se viera involucrada en actividades tan juveniles como… bailar. Pero era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Jim no podía culparla. Si algún día, Jim perdiera la habilidad de caminar y después encontrara un milagro—También terminaría bailando.

Alrededor, un grupo de jovencillas le hacían compañía, riendo y perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento de seguir el ritmo de la música. Selina no bailaba sola, sin embargo. De su brazo estirado, otra palma se enlazaba a la suya, masculina.

La mano de Bruce Wayne.

Jim tragó saliva.

"Después de todo, es raro celebrar un cumpleaños en estos tiempos tan oscuros. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería, si no le festejaba a Selina sus dulces diecinueve?"

Diecinueve. Vaya. Jim frunció su ceño. ¿En serio había transcurrido tanto tiempo, desde que había sido encerrado en una alcantarilla por Cat? El tiempo ciertamente volaba.

Por otro lado, eso explicaba la inusitada expresión de _diversión_ en el rostro de Wayne. Su cuerpo no se soltaba tan libremente como el de Selina, aunque era obvio el empeño de Bruce por adaptarse al ambiente. Al menos, por una noche.

Tal vez sintiendo la atención sobre su persona, pocos minutos después, la cabeza del muchacho giró hacia ellos.

Jim sintió el fuego bajo su trasero para largarse del lugar. De inmediato.

No se dignó a seguirle los juegos a BárbaraーTerminar acostándose con ella era un hábito en el que no quería volver a caer.

El aire fresco de la noche, una vez afuera, le dio una bien merecida bofetada.

- _¿Podrías dejar de pensar en locuras?_ Jim se rogó, culpa mezclándose con el sudor naciendo en su cuello, y el calor en su abdomen. "¿En qué rayos estás pensando?"

"Dicen que la primera señal a la locura es hablar consigo mismo."

Jim dejó de frotar su rostro, tragando una bocanada de brisa. "Deberías regresar a tu fiesta."

Las botas de Bruce rasparon el asfalto al seguirle a la banqueta. Jim lo sintió colocarse a sus espaldas. "No es mi fiesta. Selina sólo trató de… Bueno, no importa. El momento ya acabó."

"Sí importa." Jim extrajo de su saco el segundo mal hábito que había adquirido durante este endemoniado exilio. Un cigarrillo y un encendedor. "Mereces tener un momento… para relajarte. Como un chico normal."

La llama del encendedor nunca encendió la mecha, el cigarrillo fue retirado de su boca antes de que pudiera ser encendido. Jim lo vio caer al asfalto y ser pisado por una bota de combate. Jim sólo suspiró derrotado, volviendo a guardar el encendedor.

Bruce ajustó su chaqueta de cuero más ceñidamente a su cuerpo, al momento que Jim rotó a registrar su presencia por entero. Sus mejillas estaban rosáceas o por el frío, o por el ejercicio realizado. Sus cabellos habían crecido; se enrizaban en las puntas. Jim se preguntó si se sentirían tan suaves como en su horrenda fantasía.

"¿Viniste al Sirens por información del tiroteo?"

Jim comenzó a caminar por la acera. "No se te escapa nada."

"¿Crees que tenga que ver con Jeremiah?"

"Tal vez. Todavía no sabemos quién intentó volar el Haven. Bárbara y Oswald juran no tener nada que ver."

"Sólo me alegra que todas esas personas estén a salvo."

Jim asintió, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Bruce carraspeó su garganta, caminando a su lado. "Me alegra que _tú_ estés a salvo."

Fue difícil tragar saliva al escuchar algo tan inocuo, pero a la vez, algo tan vulnerable. "Bruce…" Jim lamió sus labios. "La próxima vez, puede que no lo esté—Puede que mi suerte se acabé. Quiero que estés preparado para ello. Quiero…. que todos estén preparados para ello."

"¿De qué hablas? Tú eres el pegamento de la Zona Verde, Jim. No puedes seguir menospreciando tu importancia."

"No debieron arriesgarse a la Zona Roja, así como así. Ni tú, ni Harvey—Ni siquiera por mí."

Bruce se le plantó enfrente, un obstáculo de terquedad juvenil. Su rostro se había endurecido con desaprobación. Jim odiaba que tuviera que alzar su mentón ligeramente para entablar contacto visual. Wayne sólo seguía creciendo. "Hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotros. No seas un hipócrita."

Jim alzó sus cejas. Justo en el centro. "Estamos en guerra."

"Por eso mismo, tenemos que proteger y valorar las vidas de las pocas buenas personas que permanecen. Eres un líder para el Haven. El Capitán del GCPD."

"Harvey me reemplazaría."

"Eres mi _amigo_." Bruce ladró. "Cada vez que mi vida ha estado en riesgo, has estado allí para ayudarme, Jim. ¿Qué clase de persona sería, si no tomara los mismos riesgos que tú has tomado por mí?"

Fue imposible seguir escupiendo balas con tal confesión. Jim fue capturado por un temblor interior que lo dejó mudo por unos momentos.

¿Desde cuanto tenía Bruce este poder, para atravesar el humo y los espejos?

Jim optó por seguir caminando, rodeando al chico para lograrlo. Momentos después, sintió al joven seguirle.

"Morí." Jim susurró, directo al asfalto. "Lo sentí."

Bruce se mantuvo en silencio.

Jim suspiró. "Y no hay nada del otro lado. Sólo oscuridad." Fantasías. Sueños de una vida no tomaba. Los últimos electroshocks de sus neuronas, armando un escenario basado en placer carnal.

"No puedes darte por vencido."

El susurro a su izquierda lo extrajo de sus oscuros recuerdos.

"Siempre hay luz en la oscuridad."

Jim se sintió sonreír.

Al final, estiró su brazo para cubrir los hombros de Bruce. Lo atrajo a sí, disfrutando del calor corporal y el aroma siempre-presente a lluvia colgando del ADN de Wayne.

Caminaron el resto del camino al GCPD en un silencio más ligero.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Día 25**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 _Estaba besando a Sofía, sin soltar su muñeca. Mordió los labios de la mujer con vicio, queriendo que verdadera sangre brotara de su boca. Sofía le jaló hacia el sofá y ambos cayeron, Jim encima de su cuerpo pequeño._

 _Un gemido de satisfacción se libró de su amante y Jim prosiguió a besar su cuello descubierto. El pulso bajo su lengua brincó fuera de su piel. Jim quiso saborear la sangre—_

— _Bruce le obligó a despejar su rostro, quedando cara a cara. La camisa de vestir de Wayne estaba deshecha. Su boca hinchada, y sus pupilas dilatadas._

Jim despertó con frustración sexual en su ser, y un gruñido resignado. De inmediato, reconoció sus alrededores como su oficina. El sofá en el que había decidido tomar una siesta, resultó no ser el mejor lugar para obtener verdadero descanso.

"¿Buen sueño?"

Mierda. Deberían ponerle a Bruce una maldita campana.

Jim se reincorporó en el sofá tan rápido que el saco que había estado usando de manta, se cayó al piso. Wayne traía dos tazas con café recién hecho. Su fragancia indicó que se trataba de la marca colombiana que Alfred aún conservaba con recelo. "No escuché que tocaras."

Bruce sonrió, algo tímido. "Lo siento, pensé que estabas despierto." Al ofrecer su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Jim rehuyó del contacto. Bruce frunció su ceño.

Asegurándose que su saco cubriera su torso al recogerlo del piso, Jim se levantó por sí mismo. Se refugió detrás de su escritorio lo más sutilmente posible. Todavía era de noche. Jim había dormido sólo una hora. "¿Me perdí algo importante?"

Bruce tomó asiento en el lado opuesto. "Todavía no hay pista sobre el responsable de plantar los explosivos en el Haven. El Detective Bullock sigue interrogando sospechosos."

Jim tomó una de las tazas con café. Fue como saborear el cielo mismo. "Gracias." Gimió.

Frente a él, Bruce liberó una risa efervescente. Le sorprendió con algo más, sin embargo, abriendo su chaqueta un margen para extraer un twinkie. "Alfred lo encontró en las profundidades de nuestra alacena. Pensé que podrías apreciarlo más que cualquier otra persona."

Jim miró el twinkie colocado en el escritorio. Luego, a Wayne.

Conmovido, Jim llegó a un acuerdo. "Mitad y mitad."

"Acepto."

Partieron el twinkie en dos partes semi-iguales con la brutal arrancada de dedos de diferentes manos.

En algún punto de su almuerzo nocturno, Bruce notó la colección de discos de vinyl a sus espaldas. Peor de curioso que Selina, el chico se levantó a inspeccionarla. Jim se dedicó a su twinkie, tomándose su tiempo para saborear la explosión de azúcar en su paladar.

Luego, la melodía cubana se coló por la oficina.

Sorprendido por la elección, Jim alzó una ceja al culpable. Bruce sonreía, meneando sus hombros de manera casi imperceptible.

Jim retiró su saco de su regazo, creyendo las aguas ya calmadas.

Momentos después, al ritmo de versos en español, la chaqueta de Bruce también fue descartado. El chico regresó brevemente al escritorio para devorar las sobras de su twinkie. Al terminar, lamió sus dedos como un niño pequeño. Jim sacudió su cabeza ante sus tácticas.

"¿En verdad te gusta ese récord, o sólo escogiste un disco al azar?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. "¿Está ofendiendo mi gusto, Capitán?"

Jim sonrió. "Es sólo que… No es algo que me imaginé pudiera interesarte, mucho menos poder bailar."

Con eso bastó para que el joven se volviera a levantar. Sin rodeos se paró a lado suyo, una mano extendida.

Jim tosió parte de su café y parte del bocadillo. "Oh, no."

"Vamos, Jim. Tú sólo te lo buscaste."

En eso, Bruce si llevaba las de ganar. Una vez más, la boca de Jim lo metía en aprietos. Rodando sus ojos, Jim elevó un dedo en advertencia. "Cierra la puerta. No quiero esta humillación pública accesible para toda la estación."

Riéndose, el maldito muchacho cumplió con lo indicado, cerrando las persianas para endulzar la garantía de su promesa.

Para este entonces, otro bolero cubano había comenzado. Los versos siguieron siendo incomprensibles para los oídos de Jim, pero el tenor dio sugerencia a un continuo romance agridulce entre sus arreglos musicales.

Al volver, Bruce se deslizó lentamente hacia él. Jim, ya de pie, le esperó con cierta incertidumbre.

Bruce sonrió, buscando tranquilizarlo. "Puedes guiar, si se te facilita."

"De acuerdo." Ni tanto. Hasta ahora, Jim se percataba de las consecuencias. Al rodear la cintura del muchacho con su brazo, la distancia entre sus cuerpos sería mínima. Jim tragó saliva, su mano recogiendo la de Bruce.

Su mano restante se ancló en la cintura del joven. "Quisiera saber sobre qué canta, tan siquiera."

Bruce comenzó a menear su cuerpo, lento y ligero. Perfecto. Nada complicado. "Le canta a su amor. Canta sobre cómo tiene una pena en el alma."

Aunque lo hubiera querido, su mirada no pudo despegarse de su pareja de baile. Ambos retrocedieron suavemente, sólo para regresar a su posición inicial. Jim fue relajándose a su propio ritmo, y Bruce se dejó guiar, sin queja alguna. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar, Bruce optó por colocar sus manos en los hombros de Jim.

Sin escapatoria, Jim se miró obligado a rodear la cintura del joven con ambas palmas.

"Habla sobre una oscuridad que su amante tiene dentro. Como una enfermedad."

"Qué animado." Jim susurró. "¿Cuándo aprendiste español?"

"Mi madre me enseñó un poco; parte de su familia es de ascendencia española. No me considero un experto, sin embargo."

Jim produjo un sonido meditativo. Nació otra laguna de silencio; sólo la música guiándolos con su propia versión de buenos pasos.

Las manos de Jim, paulatinamente, se aflojaron. Dejaron de actuar como garras nerviosas, deslizándose por la espalda de Bruce por comando propio.

- _¿Qué haces_? Jim se preguntó a sí mismo. _-Juegas con fuego._

Bruce cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la melodía de una manera más privada. Jim sintió sus propios párpados volverse más pesados, instinto tomando el control. Sintió el rostro de Bruce acercarse a lo ciego—Jim abrió su boca con una objeción.

Se la tragó, al sentir la verdadera intención de Bruce, apoyar su mentón en el hombro de Jim, dejándose arrullar por la música.

En automático, los brazos de Jim lo estrecharon con más posesividad, aceptando su peso.

En el medio de esta guerra—en el medio del horror que estaban viviendo a diario—Jim podía comprender la necesidad de Bruce por algo _dulce,_ como este momento.

Eventualmente, la canción terminó. Sus cuerpos, apenas se inmutaron en el silencio.

Caliente por la presión del cuerpo de Bruce sobre el suyo, Jim cerró sus propios ojos. Respiró hondo sobre la nuca a su disposición.

¿Cómo era posible que Bruce pudiera seguir oliendo tan bien? Apenas tenían raciones adecuadas de jabones personales.

Cuando Bruce rotó su cabeza, ahora hacia dentro del cuello de Jim—Jim lo previó. _Todo_. La búsqueda de Bruce por acercar sus rostros, sus narices apenas rozando con sus alientos a café colombiano.

"No." Jim le detuvo, flanqueando su mentón en oposición.

Bruce se congeló en sus brazos.

Jim tragó saliva con dificultad.

Bruce retrocedió de inmediato. "L-Lo siento."

"Está bien." Jim no había buscado provocar tanto pánico instantáneo en el muchacho. Al sentirlo escurrirse de sus brazos, Jim supo que tenía que ser lo más claro posible. "Espera, Bruce…"

"Nunca hablemos de esto de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? En verdad lo siento, Jim. No sé qué estaba pensando. No fue mi intención incomodarte." Fue como presenciar otra caída; sólo que ahora en lugar de los puentes de la ciudad, toda sensación de complicidad entre los dos fue lo que se desintegró. Bruce se rehusó a verlo directo a la cara, colocándose su abrigo de regreso.

"Bruce, déjame explicarte—"

Bruce ya estaba en la puerta. Jim tuvo que actuar rápido.

"¿Podrías dejar de moverte por un segundo, y prestar atención a lo que intento decirte?"

Jim sospechó que tuvo más impacto su subido tono de voz, que la orden en sí. Era rara la ocasión en la que Bruce Wayne lo provocaba de él—el desate de su mal temperamento.

Por lo menos obtuvo que Bruce se detuviera. Con ojos agrandados, Bruce siguió agarrado a la perilla.

Jim suspiró. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, tallando su piel cansada. "No hiciste nada malo, Bruce. Sólo estoy perdiendo la cordura. No lo tomes personal." Jim caminó de regreso al escritorio. "He tenido estos estúpidos sueños…"

Bruce lo analizó de pies a cabeza, antes de soltar la perilla. "¿Qué clase de sueños?"

Jim abrió su boca. Encontró que no podía usar las palabras adecuadas. "Es vergonzoso."

"¿Porque estoy en ellos?"

"Bruce—"

"Lo estoy, ¿no es así?"

Mierda. Jim gruñó. "Sí."

"Jim." Bruce se aplanó contra la puerta. "¿ _Qué_ clase de sueños?"

Jim conectó sus miradas. Cuando transmitió sus temores en realidad, su voz fue una tosca manifestación. "Ya sabes la respuesta. La puedo ver en tu cara."

Bruce parpadeó. Su expresión no cambió. Pareció absorber la revelación sin mucho shock. Jim permaneció en espera de la repugnancia. O muy probablemente, de un puñetazo.

Luego, Bruce abrió su boca y el mundo se puso de cabeza. "Es mi culpa."

"¿Qué?" Jim frunció su ceño.

"Es mi culpa." El chico emitió con la misma neutralidad. "Tu emboscada en la Zona Roja… Los contenedores de víveres que Bárbara Kean y tú estuvieron explorando aquella noche en la que fuiste lastimado… Ivy había lanzado esporas alucinógenas al ambiente creyendo que yo estaría contigo, en vez de la Srta. Kean."

Jim pensó detenidamente. "De acuerdo. Eso no explica, sin embargo—"

"Ella lo llamó un regalo para _un billonario que no tiene nada de verdadero valor_. Las esporas debían de sacar a la superficie tu bestia interna. Ivy sabe que bajo la influencia de ambientes tóxicos, tiendes a perder control de tus impulsos, como lo sucedido con el virus de Tetch."

Jim se cruzó de brazos en defensa instantánea. "¿Quería que te lastimara?"

Bruce pausó. Su mirada oscura transmitió un mensaje más perturbador.

Jim sintió náuseas. "¿Quería… que me aprovechara de ti? Nunca lo hubiera hecho."

"Creo…" Bruce se retorció contra la puerta, sus ansias remarcando su joven edad. "Creo que Ivy quería que tuviera una probada de uno de mis deseos 'más recónditos,' sólo para después experimentar… extremo sufrimiento. Hace tres meses, cuando la obligué a crear una cura para la condición de Selina, la dejé en la merced de las gangas de los Estrechos. Es obvio que quería vengarse de mí de alguna manera."

"Sigo sin entender." Jim murmuró. "Uno de tus deseos…" Oh.

 _Oh_.

Bruce carraspeó su garganta. "Por supuesto, luego las guerrillas de Lo Boyz interrumpieron tu incursión, y los atacaron antes de que algo pudiera suceder entre la Srta. Kean y tú."

"¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Ivy te lo contó, así nada más?"

"Selina la capturó mientras te recuperabas. La presionó hasta que le diera una explicación. Nunca esperé… No tenía idea que los efectos de las esporas estuvieran todavía afectando tu sistema, Jim. Lo juro."

"No es posible. Fox me realizó una transfusión de sangre y análisis posteriores. No mostraron nada fuera de lo normal." Lo cual, sólo complicaba más las circunstancias. "El suero que produjo Strange para salvarme puede estar causando efectos secundarios…"

"Tal vez. ¿Habías alucinado algo parecido, antes de ingerir el suero de Lázaro?"

Demonios. Jim dejó que el silencio proveyera respuesta suficiente.

No. Sus alucinaciones involucrando a Bruce habían comenzado en el momento en el que le habían disparado a muerte.

Jim suspiró, cansado de correr en círculos consigo mismo. "¿Sabes? Ser un Alfa no es como Ivy piensa."

"¿Cómo… es, entonces?"

Jim dejó sus brazos caer lentamente, procesando la información con la que ya podía llenar los huecos en su mente. Ivy Pepper. Esporas. Alucinaciones afrodisíacas.

Sólo otro día en Gotham.

"Nunca podrás manipular lo que no existe." Avanzó hacia Bruce con cautela no queriendo asustarlo. "El virus de Tetch, por ejemplo. Sólo amplificó mis impulsos más negativos—mi gusto por la violencia. Huir con Lee de mis responsabilidades. Lastimar a mis seres queridos, porque no me creía lo suficientemente bueno para merecerlos. La lista sigue."

Una hipótesis comenzó a tomar forma en la cabeza de Jim. Lo que fuera que Ivy había arrojado a su organismo, no había funcionado de la misma manera tan destructiva como sus mismos demonios.

Era posible que el sistema de Jim había encontrado otro tipo de interpretación a su sobre-estimulación de feromonas.

"Cuando me dispararon y me encontraba tirado en ese contenedor. Saber que estaba desangrándome en los brazos Bárbara… Nunca en mi vida me había sentido más asustado, Bruce."

"Hago eco al sentimiento." Bruce interceptó, con un gruñido propio.

Jim estiró su brazo en la brecha final, colocándolo justo a lado de la cabeza de Wayne. Lo acorraló contra la puerta. "Si fui afectado por las esporas, parecen haber actuado en mi beneficio. Las alucinaciones, por ejemplo… Creo que fueron una forma de escape de mi mente para poder sobrepasar el daño de mis heridas."

Observó a Bruce lamer sus labios. Tal vez en nervios. Tal vez en anticipación.

Jim estiró su otro brazo. La esencia de Bruce invadió sus fosas nasales por nueva cuenta. Era raro, que alguien como este joven, estuviera causando atracción tan monumental a su bestia interior. "¿Es… _esto_ … lo que Ivy considera… un recóndito deseo tuyo?"

Adherido a la puerta, Bruce tembló como una hoja en el viento. "No seas cruel."

El susurro rompió algo dentro del Alfa. Como una piedra fugitiva desgajando una ventana de cristal en su interior.

Parpadeando, Jim desistió su ataque. Liberó a Bruce, retrocediendo uno—dos pasos.

En el aire, su antebrazo fue capturado. El jalón que se produjo, hizo que Jim volviera a curvear su cuerpo hacia Bruce.

Su aliento fue despojado de golpe. La cercanía entre los rostros de ambos fue casi inexistente, en resultado a la inesperada agilidad de Wayne. Las puntas de sus narices se aplastaron juntas.

Fue inevitable. Cuando Bruce _aspiró_ el resoplido agitado que salió del Alfa, ojos entrecerrados, Jim llegó a su punto de quiebre.

Soltó el agarre de Bruce de su brazo, y dos segundos posteriores, tomó posesión del rostro del muchacho por completo.

Bruce gimió contra su boca, algo lerdo en recibirlo. No importó. Jim le enseñó a cómo ceder paso a sus labios, cómo mover su cabeza un centímetro de más—Sus lenguas se encontraron, y colores explotaron detrás de sus párpados.

- _Sí_. Su Bestia chilló. El cuerpo entero de Jim pareció suspirar del alivio.

Jim lamió el sabor a twinkie del paladar de Wayne, disfrutando los sonidos que siguió exprimiéndole de su delgado ser. Gozó el poco control del joven; la falta de fineza. A Wayne le costó seguirle el ritmo. Y cuando sus cuerpos se palparon entre sí queriendo más cercanía, Bruce brincó en su agarre, incompetente ante la dureza entre sus regazos.

Bruce fue su propia antítesis.

Las alucinaciones perdieron peso, al tener cautivo al protagonista real. Todo fue distinto. Bruce no actuó como un amante experto, _intencionalmente_ sensual. Lo que Jim obtuvo fue un producto más bruto y crudo.

Inocente.

Delicado.

Al separar sus rostros, Jim presionó su perfil contra la mejilla del joven, jadeando. "Maldita sea."

"¿Qué pasa?" Bruce murmuró.

Jim sonrió, apresurándose a calmar los nervios del muchacho con una caricia a su espalda. Despegó su rostro por entero. "En verdad esperaba que eso apestara."

Bruce curveó su entrecejo. "¿Por qué?"

Jim limpió una línea de saliva del mentón de Wayne. "Porque ahora tengo más problemas que ayer."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Día 27.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Volver a ver a Eduardo, fue un golpe del pasado.

El hombre no había cambiado. Aun derribaba enemigos a su propia velocidad: demasiado endemoniadamente rápido.

Cuando encontraron el nombre de Ed Nygma como el comprador oficial de los explosivos que habían plantado en el Haven, una parte de Jim tuvo dificultad en asimilarlo. No encajaba. Nygma no era un asesino en masas de mente fría. Bordaba más en una víctima de sus propias pasiones, asesinando a individuos que le servían una satisfacción personal.

"Un psicópata es un psicópata." Eduardo opinó, al ver la falta de entusiasmo en Jim con la idea de ir a cazar a Nygma con toda la fuerza del escuadrón. "Más importante aún, Nygma está en mi lista."

Jim y Harvey compartieron una mirada. "Regresemos al GCPD para organizar un centro de mando para tus hombres, primero. No tenemos idea de donde Nygma pueda estar." Lo que Jim tenía era una corazonada, pero decidió no compartirla con el ejército.

Harvey se fue en la otra patrulla, dejando que Eduardo encontrara un aventón con su viejo compañero.

Eduardo, quien apenas esperó a que estuvieran a solas en la patrulla de Jim, para tentar su suerte. "Mm." El hombre aspiró la cercanía de Jim. "Gasolina y pólvora. No puedo creer que sigas oliendo igual, maldito."

Jim torció su rostro con incredulidad. "No puedo creer que sigas creyendo que esa línea funciona."

Sin su casco, el hombre lució menos amenazante en el asiento del pasajero. Su sonrisa de tiburón le recordó a Jim del verano transcurrido en Afganistán.

"Todavía te haces del rogar, Jim Gordon. Ni el Fin del Mundo es suficiente para bajar un poco los estándares."

"Todo lo contrario." Jim le sonrió. "En estos tiempos difíciles, con más razón, debes saber escoger con quien intercambiar fluidos."

"Ugh." Eduardo hizo una mueca. "Siempre el aguafiestas."

Al llegar al GCPD, los soldados de Eduardo invadieron el plantel como si fueran dueños de todo. Jim no se sintió sorprendido. Clásicos Alfas de la milicia, imponiendo su voluntad para alimentar sus egos. Desde el primer momento, Jim trató de dejar claras las reglas de convivencia: no se permitían peleas, no se tomaban más de una ración de comida de la que les correspondía a los refugiados del Área Verde, y mucho menos, se permitiría buscar compañía de los refugiados para tener un "buen rato."

"Jim, estás rompiendo las pelotas de mis hombres y apenas llegamos."

Jim sólo le dedicó una mirada dura. Eduardo terminó accediendo, riéndose en su cara.

"De acuerdo. Tenemos nuestras propias provisiones, de todas maneras. No te esponjes."

Jim terminó con una jaqueca al final de la junta de coordinación—las feromonas de tantos Alfas en un solo lugar, indicó tener un efecto fuerte en sus propios sentidos. Y no uno particularmente sano.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Jim, Eduardo se fue directo a la estación que se les había cedido a sus hombres para comenzar a armar su centro de comando. Jim, por su parte, caminó directo a la planta alta.

Bruce Wayne estaba concentrado en lo que Lucius Fox le estaba explicando. Ambos rodeaban uno de los escritorios desocupados, planos cubriendo toda la superficie.

Jim se filtró por detrás de Wayne, investigando. "Lucen serios."

"Intentamos determinar si hay suficiente material para construir más purificadores de agua."

"¿Y?"

Bruce suspiró, su frustración clara. "Seguimos _determinando_."

"Tal vez tus nuevos amigos podrían auxiliarnos, Gordon." Lucius apuntó hacia los soldados.

"Lo dudo." Jim bajó su tono de voz. "El Gobierno los ha mandado exclusivamente para imponer orden y normalidad de regreso a la ciudad. Tienen órdenes de eliminar toda amenaza criminal que encuentren."

"La gente necesita comida, agua, y medicina, no más violencia." Bruce se reincorporó de la mesa en la que había estado agachado. "¿Qué pasó con las evacuaciones?"

"No las permitirán hasta que Eduardo autorice a Gotham como habitable de nuevo." Jim tomó su hombro. "Bruce. Créeme, entiendo tu frustración. Yo también la siento. Pero este es el procedimiento burocrático que tendremos que aguantar. No perdamos los estribos todavía. Si trabajamos juntos con el ejército, más rápido podemos romper con las gangas—Negociar por una cesión de fuego, si las ven de perder."

"Se ocupará tiempo para lograrlo." Lucius remarcó. "¿Cree que lo tenemos, Capitán?"

Jim compartió una mirada aprehensiva con ambos. "Eso espero."

"Bueno." Lucius suspiró, redirigiéndose a Wayne. "Haré otro inventario del material extraído de Wayne Enterprises. Quizás perdí de vista material que ahora podamos utilizar para los filtros."

"Déjame saber si encuentras algo útil." Bruce asintió.

Lucius enrolló algunos de los planos y se los llevó consigo, alzando una ceja a Jim en despedida.

A solas, Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Sé que no estamos en la mejor de las situaciones. Yo también quisiera…" Con la jaqueca empeorando, Jim aplicó presión en sus ojos, tratando de aliviar la molestia.

"Lo sé." Bruce le invitó a tomar asiento en la estación, tocando ligeramente su codo para guiarlo a la silla. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Jim no se molestó con responder. Nada estaba bien, hoy en día. "Me preguntaba si estabas listo para que te tome la palabra."

Sentándose sobre el borde del escritorio, Bruce se mostró curioso.

Jim le sonrió. "¿Interesado en una incursión?"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La información que Bárbara les vendió dio frutos. Encontraron a Nygma en el pent-house abandonado de la Calle 10, justo como la mujer había prometido. Bruce y Jim lo vigilaron por las sombras del pasillo que daba al estudio en preámbulo, observando a Edward golpear espejos y murmurarse incoherencias.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" Bruce susurró.

"Permanece detrás de mí en todo momento. Estate alerta. Si las cosas salen de control, dale la señal a Harvey para que traiga a la caballería."

"¿Tienes otro plan que no me convierta en una damisela incompetente?"

Jim se encojó de hombros. "De acuerdo. _Sugiere_ un mejor plan."

Cinco minutos después, Jim irrumpió en el estudio, su arma en alto. Miró a Nygma escurrirse por el penthouse como rata. "¡Edward Nygma, quedas arrestado por intentar volar el Haven!"

Edward quedo acorralado contra su colección de libros, manos alzadas. No fue el Nygma que Jim recordaba. Desaliñado, y más delgado que antes por la desnutrición, el exforense lució en urgente necesidad de una ducha.

"No. No, Jim… Te juro que puedo explicarlo."

Jim sintió la sorpresa golpearle como bote de agua fría. "¿Explicarlo? ¿Quieres decir que _en verdad_ eres el culpable? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"¡No fui yo! No en verdad—Estoy siendo manipulado. ¡Jim, me conoces!"

"Arrodíllate, ahora mismo."

"Puedo demostrarlo, sólo necesito—Necesito más tiempo."

"Puedes contarme el resto de tu historia en el GCPD." Jim caminó lentamente hacia Nygma, observándolo aferrarse a los libros que tenía a sus espaldas. Un libro en particular. "No quiero lastimarte, Ed. Es mejor si cooperas."

"Jim, sabes que volar gente inocente no es mi estilo. La gente que he asesinado… ellos me han lastimado primero. ¡No conozco a ninguna persona en Haven! ¿Por qué me interesaría lastimarlos?"

"¿Esa es tu excusa?" Jim gruñó. Apuntó a la pierna derecha del hombre. "Sólo contaré hasta tres."

Nygma jaló del libro que había estado manoseando.

Debajo de su botín izquierdo, Jim sintió un mosaico ceder a su peso.

"Muévete un milímetro, Jim, y te encontrarás redecorando las paradas con tus órganos. Hay un explosivo conectado a tu posición justo ahora."

Jim hizo todo lo posible por permanecer inmóvil. "Nygma. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. Puede que no hayas volado un edificio lleno de inocentes, pero volar al Capitán del GCPD en pedazos pondrá un alto precio a tu cabeza."

"Elijo arriesgarme." Edward saltó al largo cojín que descansaba contra el librero, comenzando a huir por la salida alterna del estudio.

"Si en verdad es inocente, Sr. Nygma, correr de la ley sólo lo perjudicará."

Edward se congeló brevemente en su escape. "Bruce Wayne. Por supuesto." Nygma volteó hacia a Jim. "Que encrucijada, Jim. Dejas que el chiquillo me disparé con ese dardo tranquilizador, y todos morimos— _O_ me dejas ir, y por lo menos Wayne podrá recoger tus restos."

"Bruce, no te muevas." Jim bajó su arma, lentamente. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Este pequeño artefacto," Ed apuntó a su muñeca, donde portaba una pulsera digital. "controla mi presión arterial. Si caigo inconsciente, mi presión bajara. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Boom! Las bombas plantadas por el edificio se detonarán automáticamente."

"Puede estar blofeando."

"No creo que Jim quiera comprobarlo, Sr. Wayne." Ed le sonrió a Jim con subtexto bastante incriminatorio. "Es su decisión, Capitán."

Jim no parpadeó. "Déjalo pasar, Bruce."

Afortunadamente, Bruce le obedeció, por más agria que fuera su expresión al rozar su cuerpo con el de Nygma, en el proceso de la huida.

"Oye, por lo menos tu plan fue mejor que el mío; podrías estar parado justo debajo de un explosivo." Jim intentó consolarlo. "Sal de aquí, ve por ayuda."

Bruce guardó su pistola de dardos tranquilizadores con extremo cuidado. "No. Creo que puedo descifrar una forma de desactivar los explosivos conectados al piso."

"Bruce, es mejor no arriesgarte."

"Me has dicho en varias ocasiones que confías en mí, Jim." Bruce gruñó. "¿Estás eligiendo este momento para retractarte?"

Jim rodó sus ojos. Si pudiera darse el lujo de respirar, manifestaría su conflicto interno con más elocuencia. "Debe de tratarse de otro acertijo."

"Siempre lo es. Trataré de llegar al librero sin tocar el piso. Guarda la calma."

"Fácil para ti decirlo."

Bruce dio el primer paso del juego al subirse a otro de los sillones que decoraban el camino al estudio. Jim notó que se había retirado su gabardina para mejor movilidad. "Brincaré ahora hacia la mesa."

Jim apreció ser instruido en el proceso; lo mantuvo menos consciente del inminente miedo a que cualquier vibración fuera a ser la perdición de ambos. "Sería lo más patético sobrevivir un balazo en el estómago, sólo para terminar pulverizado."

"Una verdadera tragedia." Bruce hizo un salto más arriesgado para llegar a la mesa. Jim la miró temblar ligeramente, con el corazón en la garganta. "Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de invitarte a una cita."

Jim sintió calor instantáneo verterse en su rostro. "No estás ayudando, Bruce."

El chico tuvo las agallas de sonreír desde la mesa. "… Saltaré de aquí al librero."

"Es demasiado alejado—"

" _Jim_."

El hombre cerró sus ojos, rogando por un Dios en el que no creía, para que Bruce no terminara desintegrado al igual que él. "Tienes razón. Confío en ti."

Bruce, al menos, se permitió respirar hondo en preparación. El chico tenía su figura delgada a su favor. Jim sabía que podía lograrlo.

"¿Listo?" Bruce susurró. Dio el salto final, al verlo asentir.

Un minuto después, Jim tragó saliva en alivio. Bruce se adhirió al librero con gracia, tomándose un momento de quietud, antes de que ambos compartieran otra sonrisa.

Bruce se deslizó por el cojín, apoyado del mueble. "Estaba por aquí… Después de tres libros rojos consecutivos, en la tercera hilera, contando de abajo hacia arriba."

Jim admiró la gran capacidad de análisis del joven.

Bruce frenó su búsqueda. "Lo encontré. _Estrategia de Ajedrez: el caballero se mueve ágilmente en la oscuridad_."

Jim frunció el ceño. "En el ajedrez, el caballero se mueve en forma de L…"

"…dos espacios de frente." Bruce midió la distancia, dos hileras sobre su cabeza. "y en ángulo de 90 grados…" Al llegar al siguiente libro, el chico no lució convencido. " _Como Atrapar Mariposas con Convicción_."

"Tal vez otro día."

"O también puede ser…" Bruce regresó a su posición original, absorto en su inspección. Revirtió la L, ahora en dirección opuesta, hacia abajo. Terminó hincado en la última hilera. " _Estrategia de Ajedrez: abriendo con el caballero, escapando del jaque mate_."

Sobre su hombro, Bruce intercambió una mirada con Jim.

Luego, Bruce jaló del libro.

El mismo sonido eléctrico que había activado la primera trampa hizo eco por el estudio. Bruce regresó el libro a su posición de descanso y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Jim con anticipación.

Jim inclinó su mentón. – _Hazlo._

Bruce saltó al piso.

Nada sucedió.

- _Gracias a Dios_. El estómago de Jim regresó a su lugar de origen.

"¿Estás bien?" Ahora que tenía la libertad de hacerlo, Bruce se apresuró a su lado. "No vas a vomitar, ¿o sí?"

"Ven aquí." Jim encajó su arma a su funda y haló a Bruce de la cintura. Lo apretó en sus brazos, cegado por el alivio. Cerró sus ojos por solo un momento—sólo para asegurarse de la evidencia física de su supervivencia. "Y si elijo vomitar, no tienes derecho a juzgarme."

Todo apuntó a que Bruce no había esperado la apertura emocional. Aceptó el abrazo, mirando a Jim con la misma intensidad con la que había resuelto todos los cubos Rubix de la estación de policía.

Jim descolgó su radio de su cintura. Abrió el canal de Harvey.

" _¿Jim? ¿Tienen a Nygma?"_

"Se escapó. Necesito que des aviso. Ed Nygma es buscado por el intento de asesinato de más de trescientos inocentes."

" _¡¿El idiota en serio lo intentó?!"_

Jim cerró el canal. Observó a Bruce colocarse su gabardina de vuelta. "Sabes que sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿cierto? No me negaría. A la cita, quiso decir." Cielos, ¿cuándo había olvidado a hablar como un adulto?

Bruce volteó su perfil, sosteniendo las solapas de su abrigo. Lució intrigado. "De acuerdo. Una vez que arrestemos a Nygma. Tú y yo, en la Torre del Reloj. Sin interrupciones. Sin siquiera encender tu radio policíaco."

El desafío brillando de la mirada de Bruce, hizo hervir la sangre de Jim con anticipación. "Tienes mi palabra."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Fin de Parte i.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **[+] Soundtrack del baile entre Bruce/Jim:**

"Tabu," Lecuona Cuban Boys.

"Pena en el alma," Rolando Laserie.

 **NdA:** Me divertí tanto escribiendo la segunda parte de este fic. Ni siquiera esperé que tendría inspiración para continuarla, ¡pero henos aquí! El poder del Brim. Será una trilogía, sin contar el prólogo. NO MÁS. Tengo que terminar _La Corona_ y continuar _Te Encontr_ é. XD Como estoy cumpliendo con mi misión de actualizar obras viejitas de Gotham, esperen el siguiente capítulo de _Metamorfosi_ también. He tenido que ajustar la trama, y su duración, para que no se vuelva otra historia demasiado larga que después no podría actualizar con regularidad. Esperen por saltos en el tiempo.

Ja ne!


End file.
